


Little known facts: Sean Renard is an unrepentant troll.

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Series: Second Realities [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Renard is a serious, strong, formal and stoic man. That is a fact.</p><p>He is a lot of other things, too, but those are less well-known. In fact, many of his traits are usually hidden, until he feels comfortable enough to let them show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little known facts: Sean Renard is an unrepentant troll.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in First Reality, just a few months after Sean and Nick got together.

**Little known facts: Sean Renard is an unrepentant troll.**

 

“For another case solved and closed.”

“For stupid criminals that make our job easier,” Nick answered the toast, clinking his beer bottle with his lover’s tumbler.

Sean chuckled and took a swig of his expensive drink. Then he left the tumbler on the coffee table and turned towards Nick, his face serious, but still relaxed.

“I have something for you.”

“What is it?” and he leaned back against the backrest of the sofa, the nape of his neck warm where it met with the hand Sean had rested on the furniture, getting closer but not quite embracing him.

The prince didn’t answer. Instead, he shifted slightly to retrieve a small box from his jacket pocket. It was rectangular, almost flat, and its surface a fine gray velvet. It was impossible to mistake it for anything other than what it was: a jewelry box.

Nick took it, and hesitated a bit before opening it.

Inside, on the black satin, rested two objects: one was a tiny, fastidiously folded piece of paper with something written on the interior. The other, the object that immediately captured Nick’s attention, was an earring.

Ok, so, maybe _earring_ wasn’t the right word to describe the piece of jewelry, a thick ring of faded silver color, which appeared solid, save for the ball that obviously marked where it was split.

Nick held the ring between his thumb and index finger, as if seeing it in the light would make it somehow change into… something else. Something that wasn’t a ring so obviously not designed to be worn through an ear. He looked at Sean, who was just watching him, and then returned to stare at the ring, feeling dumbstruck.

He didn’t even flinch when Sean leaned closer and cupped his groin with one of his strong, elegant hands.

“Um…” he managed after what felt like an eternity.

“You know, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha was second cousin of my great-grandfather; on my father’s side of the family, of course.”

The Grimm turned to look at him, an expression of utter horror in his face.

“Do you… want me to pierce my…?” he couldn’t finish the question.

Sean visibly fought back a grin, but ultimately lost the battle.

“I like your cock just as it is,” and then, he laughed. Aloud.

Nick tried his best not to be too offended, even if he felt like smacking the zauberbiest.

“What the…?” The Grimm pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to keep his dignity as he felt the blood flood his face. “Then why would you give me this?” He asked, trying to sound more serious and less humiliated.

“Just to see your face,” Sean managed between laughs.

Nick gave him a serious look, because seriously, what the fuck?

“And that one, too,” Sean commented with true delight at his new facial expression, still laughing.

At the end, the Grimm decided not to say anything else and just wait for the captain to get himself under control again. It didn’t take long, but all in all, those were the longest forty seconds of Nick’s life, including that time a drowning girl had given him a hard time and held him under water far too long, back in his rookie days.

At last, Sean picked up the velvet box again and exchanged it for the ring still in Nick’s hands.

“Read that,” he said, again serious, though amusement still sparked in his eyes. “For the record,” he added, while Nick unfolded the small piece of paper, “if you ever pierce anything, I expect it will be done with something a lot better than this cheap piece of crap.”

Nick rolled his eyes at him, then proceeded to read the paper.

It was a time, a date, and the name of a fancy restaurant.

“That’s today,” Nick said.

“It is.”

It took him a few moments to realize what exactly it meant. In his defense, it was hard to jump from the previous ridiculous situation to what looked like something perfectly serious.

“Are you asking me out for dinner?”

“Only if you’ll say yes.”

Nick thought about it. They had shared meals many times before, and they had gone for drinks together. Not to mention the fact that he’d already lost count of how many times they’d fucked in the last few months. But a dinner was different. It was an official date, and it meant that things could change from that point on.

Maybe that had been the objective of the stupid joke, to blunt the impact of the enormous possibility that now opened right ahead of them.

“I need to go home and change,” the detective said, because there was no way he was going out with Renard to a fancy dinner dressed in old jeans, an equally old sweater and the muck and sweat of a full work day.

The smile on Sean’s lips, barely there, was a subtle mix of relief and something like affection.

“Go on, then. I’ll go pick you up at seven thirty.”

Nick smiled, wide, shaking his head.

“This place," he said, waving the small piece of paper, "is closer to here. I’ll go change and then I’ll come pick you up. There’s no need for you to take the detour.”

“Alright, then.”

Nick stood from the sofa, tilted his head to welcome Sean’s kiss, and just went on his way.

Dinner with Sean Renard. A real date. What did it really mean?

As he stopped his car in front of a red light, he smiled as he realized it was the first time he’d ever heard Sean laugh aloud, without masks or shields hiding what he really felt. And suddenly, a real date with the prince seemed like the best idea ever.


End file.
